


Sny pustynne, prorocze, sny-pułapki

by kolorowa_posypka



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon Compliant, Character Study, Ficlet Collection, M/M, bajzel, impresje
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 06:20:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14586840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kolorowa_posypka/pseuds/kolorowa_posypka
Summary: (Stare drobiazgi z dziwnych, czułych epok mojego życia.)





	Sny pustynne, prorocze, sny-pułapki

 

Czternastego dnia znajdujemy martwego ptaka. Chodzimy koło niego przez jakiś czas, leży nam na drodze.

Śmierć nie jest już wtedy niczym nowym, nowe są pióra: białe, siwe, w cętki barwy brudnego popiołu i mokrego piasku, na którym leżą. Skrzydła z pomocą dziecięcych paluszków rozsuwają się w łamliwe, aksamitne wachlarze. Próbujemy zgadywać, dlaczego zdechł. Wymykać się dzielnie przez całe życie, a teraz przelewać się przez ręce małego człowieka, to takie nieładne. Kilka najdłuższych piór sobie kradniemy, całą resztę chcemy pogrzebać u stóp akacji, ale ziemia jest tu za twarda, piasek wdziera się pod paznokcie. Alphonse syczy i chwyta się za dłoń.

\- Może zostawmy go lisom.

\- Jeszcze go nie wzięły, więc coś z nim musi być nie tak - jest już późno. Jesteśmy wykończeni.

Wiatr wzburza liście w koronach drzew. Przez las, wielką falą nadciąga zapach zimna i deszczu. Podkrążone oczy Ala skierowane na mnie, na ptaka. Znowu na mnie. Al?

\- Patrz, jaki jest brudny - mówi i chwiejąc się, siada na ziemi. Nie bardzo wiem, o co mu chodzi. Zaczynam się zgrywać.

\- My jesteśmy brudniejsi! - ze śmiechem dopadam go i próbuję maznąć w twarz utytłanymi po łokcie rękoma. Odsuwa się z dziwną miną i uśmiecha mimowolnie, co mi wystarcza. Zaraz potem rozlega się grzmot. Zrywamy się i biegniemy do szałasu.

 

Pada. Klękam,wystawiam ręce poza okap z liści. Al milczy i milczy. Kiedy wreszcie się odzywa, deszcz zagłusza go prawie całkowicie.

\- Nii-san, to siniaki - kładzie brodę na podkulonych nogach - Dawno jesteś już czysty.

W bezmyślnej, szumnej ciszy deszcz jest gorący i mam wrażenie, że do krwi siecze mi skórę. Zwijam dłonie w piąstki, ale nie cofam rąk.

*

\- ...wpół do ósmej, a jesteśmy dzisiaj umówieni z Öbertem. Musimy go złapać na wydziale. Edward!

  
Jakbym spadł z wysoka. I jakbym miał przez to zaraz zwymiotować.

Wciąż jestem na wyspie, zasnąłem i śni mi się... niedorzeczne miasto pod niedorzeczną datą, przypominam sobie już. Nie muszę otwierać oczu: zegar o zaśniedziałych wskazówkach. Sierpień. Ile można. Stłumiony, poranny hałas ulicy.

\- Noż zamknij się - Wdech. Powietrza - Przecież nie śpię.

\- Masz dla mnie nową opowieść? - uśmiecha się przez ramię.

Gadka szmatka. Bo niby czemu miałbyś być ciekaw. Uprzejmy do porzygu. Przez wzgląd na. Dobrze.

\- Nie mam. Chociaż. W sumie to mam, ale tym razem bez... fajerwerków - usiłuję dotrzymać Alphonse'owi kroku, nie wiem dlaczego aż tak się spieszy. Zdążyliśmy już spotkać się z profesorem. Pewnie się zainspirował, chce zjeść obiad i od razu wrócić do pracy. Będzie nalegał, żebym z nim poszedł. Pójdę.

Dochodzi czternasta, Alphonse. Nie znamy się i prawdopodobnie tak już pozostanie.

 

* * *

 

\- 14 dzień miesiąca simanu -

Mam 16 lat, pochodzę z Xerxes. Uczę się, by zostać asystentem mojego pana. Imię: Van Hohenheim (nie mój pomysł).

 

\- 22 dzień miesiąca addaru -

Od ostatniej adnotacji minęły dwa lata i jedna wielka wojna na pograniczu.

Przechodząc ulicą, nie mogę oprzeć się ogarniającemu mnie z wolna uczuciu wyższości. I żalu. Na początku mogłem jeszcze pokazywać im pisownię nazw planet, wdrażać w system sześćdziesiętny i tym podobne, ale już podstawowe symbole alchemiczne nie znalazły u nich zainteresowania. Po kilku nieformalnych lekcjach, nasze myśli oraz obowiązki wobec pana się rozeszły. Przykre to, ale nieuniknione. Wpadając na wyższy poziom życia i zdobywając wiedzę, straciłem przyjaciół.

Numer 27 swego czasu każdego wieczora siadał wraz ze swoją kobietą tuż pod oknem pracowni. Nucił piosenkę - przypuszczam, że zapamiętaną z dzieciństwa, gdyż była w dialekcie ishvary. Za każdym razem, gdy wyśpiewał ostatnie jej słowo, a zachwycona Mesza szeptała pytając o znaczenie, lekko zażenowany odpowiadał, że żałuje, ale piosenki nie rozumie. Po latach niewoli zapomniał ojczystego języka, poza melodią został mu w głowie tylko tytuł: Pustynna Róża.

Czasami zastanawiam się, czy aby na pewno dobrze robię.

Numer 27 wziął z Meszą ślub. Przestałem go widywać. Od mojego pana zdołałem dowiedzieć się tylko tyle, że sprzedał go staremu rzemieślnikowi o imieniu Jisaszchar, właścicielowi Meszy. Ponoć teraz, z dobrodziejstwa Jisaszchara, Numer 27 nazywa się Willard, i dzięki temu mógł wstąpić w związek w Xerxesjańskim obrządku. Najwyraźniej "Pustynna Róża", przyniosła mu szczęście.

Szkoda, że bogowie nie obdarzyli mnie tym darem, którego nie poskąpili Willardowi - mojego śpiewu, stanowczo słuchać się nie da...

Mnie imię nadał mój przybrany syn, szlachetny krewniak. Nauczyciel i syn w jednej osobie, czy to nie czyni ze mnie ostatniego głupca?

 

* * *

 

Pamiętam tak dokładnie, że zastanawiam się, czy nie jest to częścią mojej kary; przyprawiający mnie teraz o mdłości zapach siarki, amoniaku, saletry, krwi której nie rozumieliśmy i nie potrafimy zapomnieć. W zgliszczach zostało tak wiele, o, podwaliny papierowego świata! Resztki tego, co miało być wieczne, a od czego pękło serce.

 

* * *

 

Wiem, jak by to teraz wyglądało.

Znudzeni krainą wiecznego lata, sypialibyśmy w niewygodnych siedzeniach plujących żółtą gąbką. Budzilibyśmy się nawzajem pocałunkiem w ucho. Na postojach pilibyśmy kawę i jedli rogaliki. Stacja benzynowa, czwarta nad ranem.

Wiem też, jak byś teraz wyglądał. Miałbyś szczupłe dłonie, rozdwajające się paznokcie. Kościste łokcie, dżinsy i podkoszulek, bo to najlepsza rzecz, jaką możesz na siebie założyć. Razem z drogowym pyłem i pianką pływającą po powierzchni kawy, zdmuchujesz z oczu grzywkę (bo na pewno ściągniesz przykrywkę z papierowego kubka); brązowe oczy. Tak, brązowe, zdaje się...

A właściwie, to ty przecież nic nie musisz, może tylko ja jestem dziwny zakładając, że o czwartej nad ranem na trasie z Nikąd-do Nikąd, będę chciał iść się odlać. Czwarta nad ranem nie jest wcale taka zła, stacja benzynowa też nie. Czym dłużej o tym myślę, tym bardziej podoba mi się pomysł. Szumiałyby jaskółki. Przez jakiś czas nie myślałbym nawet o tobie, myśli o tobie są substancją głęboko mrożoną, wprawioną w twardą ramę, mającą swoje stałe miejsce. Wysiadywałbym tam, czekał na coś wielkiego, wgapiony w swoje wiecznie zziębnięte ręce.

 

* * *

 

Miałeś kiedyś sen o zamarzaniu? O postępującym zapadaniu w spokój... mnie się coś takiego ostatnio przyśniło. Albo sen o pułapkach, z których jedynym wyjściem jest śmierć; w najlepszym wypadku otarcie się o nią. To chyba coś podobnego do zasady postępowania w przypadku wpadnięcia w wir wodny. Żeby dać radę się wyrwać, a i to dopiero na dnie - musisz się poddać.

Miał spojrzenie uważne, lustrujące, ja w każdym razie czułem się nim dotknięty do żywego. I zaskoczony. Co to było? Chciałem, żeby mi powiedział. Osunąłem się plecami po murze i zaniosłem nieprzyjemnym kaszlem, co za porażka, pierwsza w walce krew na stalowej protezie to moja własna, zaraz, pomyślałem, powoli. Greed z zasady patrzy na ludzi z góry; ale pal licho to. On mnie wcale nie widzi.

Cholerna szkoda. Ale musi być przecież jakaś różnica między każdym-gościem-kiedykolwiek-plującym-przez-Greeda-krwią, a mną. Kto to powiedział, tyle o sobie wiemy, na ile nas sprawdzono? Tak teraz myślę, że nigdy wcześniej ani później nie spotkałem nikogo, kto samym swoim jestestwem byłby w stanie wyzwolić w człowieku taki gniew, z czym prawdopodobnie wiązał się główny problem Greeda… ogólnie.

Wyzwał mnie, nie dając mi żadnej szansy na odpowiedź. Nie rozumiałem go wtedy, ale czułem, że nie mogę tego tak zostawić.

Gdy dowiedziałem się, że zginął, zaschło mi w ustach.

 

\- Skoro kurtuazyjne gadki mamy już za sobą, powiedz, skąś ty się właściwie urwał, co?

\- Jestem z Xing. Dwunasty syn cesarza, do usług.

\- Książę?… no no. W dodatku “do usług”… Będziesz tego żałował, wiesz o tym.

\- Powiedziałem.

\- Bądź co bądź, bardzo mi miło.

\- To jak: marzenia, aspiracje, wyznanie, znienawidzone rodzeństwo, styl walki?

\- Co do marzeń i aspiracji, mam jedną: wszystko, co istnieje.

\- Greed.

\- Żyję i z tobą rozmawiam, bo jestem chciwy. Wszystko na tym świecie należy do mnie, mój mały książę.

\- Mój drogi, jesteś monotematyczny.

\- Czyżby? Pozwól sobie…

\- Styl walki?

\- A, niech to akurat pozostanie niespodzianką.

\- Niespodzianka!… Greed?

\- Hm?

\- Ty mnie lubisz.

\- Nie powiem, że nie. Wracając, to akurat ty nie powinieneś mi niczego zarzucać.

\- Jak to?

\- Na razie dostrzegłem w tobie wyłącznie chciwość. Cóż za traf, mój chciwy książę.

\- Ależ.

\- Chcesz rządzić krajem? Chcesz zatrzymać przy sobie podwładnych? Chcesz, by ludzie byli wierni właśnie tobie?

\- Chwytasz mnie za słowa.

\- Nie biadoliłeś mi tu przed chwilą, że pożądasz mocy? Daj spokój. Chciwość nie jest ani dobra, ani zła. Zapiera ci dech, gdy walczysz i pozwala wygrywać.

\- Mniejsza... jest parę rzeczy, o których musisz wiedzieć.

\- Dawaj.

\- Poszukują mnie jako zbiegłego więźnia i nielegalnego imigranta, absolutnie nie chodź spać z mokrymi włosami, nasze ciało jest uczulone na koty, terpentynę i tusz do rzęs. Kiedy nagle zrobi ci się strasznie, ale to strasznie słabo, to po prostu spadł ci cukier. Pamiętaj: kilkudaniowy posiłek z deserem na dwóch chłopa, minimum co dwie-trzy godziny, inaczej polegniesz w jakimś rowie.

\- Ja się chyba w coś pakuję…

 

\- Ależ uparty jesteś... ile razy mam ci powtarzać, jestem Greed!

Krótki sparing na rozprostowanie nowych kości, jak tatuś przykazał. Gdzieś już tego knypka widziałem. Ciekawe, dlaczego tak usilnie stara się on złapać kontakt z moim księciem. Zapytałem o to. Nie knypka, oczywiście. Książę długo nie chciał mi odpowiedzieć.

\- _Nie mam pojęcia. Sam sobie z nim radź._

_O to się nie martw_ \- mruknąłem, parując i wymierzając kolejne ciosy - _ale mam do ciebie sprawę._

Jaką?, spytał.

_Nie kłam._

Zmieszał się.

Chwyciłem wymierzoną we mnie stalową pięść i rzuciłem knypka na łopatki. Rozejrzałem się. Nowo przybyły Ishvarczyk zrobił nam tu taki burdel, że ciężko było znaleźć kawałek przyzwoitego gruntu pod nogi. Knypek zaklął. Książę zainteresował się, co ja właściwie do cholery wyprawiam.

\- _Dlaczego jest taki wściekły?_

\- _Edward, wściekły?_

\- _Edward, co za nobliwe imię._

Przykucnąłem przed nim. Minę, czy ja wiem, zachowałem raczej obojętną. Edward chyba się zmęczył. 

\- Warto to?

\- Ktoś na niego czeka.

\- A, zabrałem ci twojego księcia? Sam mnie przyjął. Naprawdę świetnie się dogadujemy, panie kuratorze. Zapewniamy sobie wzajemnie rozrywkę intelektualną, powierzamy brudne sekrety - uśmiechnąłem się kwaśno. - Można raz na zawsze zostawić go pod moją opieką.

\- Mojego księcia... zamknij ty się lepiej - nareszcie zaszczycił mnie spojrzeniem. Szybka wzajemna ocena. Moment wyostrzonej percepcji, intensywnych kolorów, hiperbolizacji gestów, zaczyn mentalnej czkawki. Ciekawe, co Edward pomyślał o mnie. Chyba tylko krew na wargach jest jego własna.

\- _Hej. Bądź dla niego milszy._

\- _Przecież jestem. Wyjątkowo!_

Ja i książę. Tak się niefortunnie składa, że jeden przed drugim nie jesteśmy w stanie ukrywać swoich emocji. Co więcej, jak się miało okazać, zarażamy się nimi od siebie.

\- _Mam u Eda spory dług za pokój, żarcie i pół Rush Valley postawionego do góry nogami..._

\- _Nie bądź taki małostkowy._

\- _Mój boże, Greed! Poważnie, zaczynam się do ciebie przekonywać._

 

* * *

 

Najważniejsza rzecz, zaraz po parapetówie: uważać na sen, gdyż będzie to sen proroczy, unoszący się w sypialni zapachem drewnianego pyłu i pedantycznej czystości. Idąc za tym, Alphonse w pierwszej chwili musiał się wystraszyć, że znów trafił na drugą stronę lustra (teraz też bym po niego poszedł, nawet tam). A może wcale nie, i tylko pomylił sen z gwałtowną śmiercią, jest przecież tak wiele stanów pośrednich, tyle wariantów świadomości, że nagle - oboje leżymy w szpitalu, anemiczni bohaterowie po godzinach.

Schodzi ze mnie sześć ostatnich lat. Bezużyteczne ręce: lewa z rozprutym bicepsem, prawej dalej nie mogę sobie przypomnieć. Tak to wygląda. Al śpi. I choć nikt normalny, patrząc teraz na niego nie przyznałby mi racji, wiem, że nic mu nie będzie. Zamykam oczy i wracam.

Śni mi się, że rozmawiam z bogiem. Nie powiem o czym, już sam fakt jest zbyt ciężki do zniesienia.

(“Za złością i strachem zawsze kryje się inne uczucie, o wiele potężniejsze, niż ta twoja nieszczęsna złość i strach razem wzięte.”

“Te, wuja, pytałem cię o coś?...”)

 

Ani chwili spokoju.

\- Ed? I jak?

Stoję z założonymi rękoma, oparty o framugę i ostrożnie wyglądam na szpitalny korytarz. Widok Lina jakoś mnie nie dziwi, bardziej to, że jest sam. Pewniej chwytam się swoich łokci.

\- Co: jak - nawet na niego nie patrzę. - Zmęczony.

\- A brat?

Zerkam mu szybko w oczy. Cieszę się, że tu jest. Zwlekam z odpowiedzią.

\- Śpi.

Jeszcze przez chwilę stoimy w ciszy, to znaczy niezupełnie, bo w sali obok ktoś nastawił radio z Frankiem Sinatrą. Zaczynam czuć się głupio, więc pociągam nosem i oglądając się na Ala, proponuję Linowi, by pójść na dach.

 

Kuźwa, mówię, nie jestem kaleką, gdy ten zafajdaniec kopniakiem otwiera przedemną drzwi.

“...A, no tak, będę się musiał przyzwyczaić.” Kretyn. Strasznie go lubię.

 

Wiosna. Uderza mnie światło i przejmująca duchota.

\- Szczerze... naprawdę, wcześniej lepiej wyglądał.

\- Lin, co ja mam teraz robić?

Zdaje się, że zrozumiał.

\- Gdy tak na ciebie patrzę, to po pierwsze, ja sam też bym do końca nie wiedział co zrobić z nieśmiertelnością, a po drugie... czy ja gdzieś po drodze z tobą nie spałem?

\- Nie ograbiaj ze wspomnień nieboszczyka. I nie eufemizuj tak obrzydliwie.

\- Ah.

\- Pić mi się chce. Co z Ranfun?

\- Pilnuje tej małej, więc kończąc temat do Alphonse'a, gdzieś po drodze mu powiedz, że jest jej dłużnikiem. Ciekawe, o czym się śni po sześciu latach, nie?

Zrywa się wiatr, odgarniam włosy z twarzy. Pytam, dlaczego “kończąc temat Alphonse'a”.

\- Bo powinieneś tam teraz przy nim siedzieć, aż przykro o nim z tobą rozmawiać.

\- Jak zwykle dupek z ciebie, tęsknię za Greed'em.

Pogoda płoszy nas z powrotem do budynku, a z kolei my, w progu sali płoszymy panienkę Chang.

\- Pilnuje małej, co? - siorbię soczek.

(Ciekawe, o czym się śni po sześciu latach, nie?)

 

Dwa dni, dziewięć soczków marchew-banan / trzy kroplówki z glukozą później, Alphonse śpi.

Nadal.

* * *

 

Edward Elrik z początku śni tylko pustynie. Niedogrzane, przestronne mieszkanie w kamienicy, Monachium: Edward nie zasłania się rano przed światłem, pasuje mu ono do snu. Nie budzi się jeszcze. Sypia tak długo, jak tylko potrafi.  
Śni pustynie i kolory nieba, i zapachy wiatrów, i znużenie ciała, które nie dają o sobie zapomnieć. Opowiada sam sobie raz jeszcze rozcięcia na skórze, spieczone wargi, przesuszone włosy, bardzo twardą ziemię i cień. Kawałek cienia jest zawsze. Gdy Ed się obudzi, odbite od białej pościeli słońce wpadnie mu do oczu. 

Źle jest, kiedy zostaje się samemu z opowieściami i całym, całym zbyt długim życiem, i nikt nie może pomóc ci w coś je przekuć. Mógłbyś zapaść w śpiączkę, Ed (może właśnie w niej tkwisz? nie potrafisz tego zweryfikować), i miałbyś co robić, do końca świata. Pamięć ciała nie pozwala spać bezobrazowo.

Pamięć o drodze, o ciszy, o cieniu. Splecionych palcach dwóch dłoni, które niczego o sobie nie wiedzą. (Kiedy chciałeś się ukarać, wyciągałeś do niego rękę prawą, gdy potrzebowałeś zapewnień - lewą.) Wracaj spać.

Wracaj spać.

**Author's Note:**

> 2009-2015


End file.
